


Dragon Pubes and Royal Screws

by Ambiguously_Moral_Cattle_Rustler



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dragon Sex (kinda?), Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Time Travel Shenanigans, Trans Female Character, i guess?, its all fuckin n truckin i dunno what tags you want, trans!lucina, trans!tiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambiguously_Moral_Cattle_Rustler/pseuds/Ambiguously_Moral_Cattle_Rustler
Summary: Lucina knew not why Tiki had summoned her, but she had her suspicions. She had forgotten how Tiki smelled when she was in heat. The scent filled her nose, clouded her mind. Distantly, Lucina wondered if it truly was pheromones or if she just had a weakness for this sort of thing.





	Dragon Pubes and Royal Screws

“You wanted to see me, milady?” Lucina asked, dipping her head in a slight bow. She looked around the dim study. The windows were shuttered, letting only thin shafts of light in, light that illuminated motes of sparkling dust in the air. Dust, and fluttering feathers.

Tiki sat across from the door, legs folded underneath her. Her eyes were closed.

Lucina cleared her throat. She knocked lightly on the doorframe. “Milady?”

“Please close the door, Lucina,” Tiki said softly, lilting slightly. She did not open her eyes.

Lucina did as commanded, stepping into the study and shutting the door with a firm thud.

“Please lock it.”

Lucina frowned and obeyed. She knew not why Tiki had summoned her, but she had her suspicions. She had been irritable and restless of late, only recently locking herself away in her study. Talk around the camp was that it was the fact that she was molting – shedding the soft down feathers plastering her great angelic wings. As if to lend credence to that theory, Tiki’s wings twitched slightly as Lucina approached.

“Milady?”

Tiki was sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyes still shut, as if she were meditating.

Lucina knelt before the bed, bowing her head in reverence.

Tiki opened her eyes, the green sparkling like emeralds in the half-light. She smiled and her ears wiggled as she chuckled. “Please, Lucina. There is no need for such formality with me.”

Lucina clasped her fist to her chest and bowed her head lower. “I-“

Before she could speak, Tiki laughed again, her voice light and musical. The sound washed over Lucina like a healing balm, dispelling the discomfort of the atmosphere. It was a beautiful laugh, and one that Lucina had not heard in far too long. Tiki uncrossed her legs and scooted to the edge of the bed, planting a foot on either side of Lucina. “Do not think Naga has remained silent, Lucina. Or, should I call you Marth?”

Lucina lifted her head curiously. “What do you mean, milady?”

“I have not been in contact with my future self, per se, but Naga has told me…certain things.”

Lucina felt the color drain from her face. “What…kind of things, milady?”

Tiki laughed again and scooted even closer to Lucina’s kneeling form. The Exalted princess was suddenly, acutely aware of the closeness of the dragon’s thighs. She closed her eyes and tried to stifle a gulp.

Tiki, not having any of it, grasped Lucina’s face in her hands and tugged the princess’s head upwards, tilting her to look her in the eyes. “I will speak frankly with you, Lucina.”

Lucina felt herself growing warm and prayed her blush wasn’t too obvious. From Tiki’s own expression she suspected it was. And yet, it was all she could do to stop from melting into a puddle in Tiki’s firm, gentle grip. How she had missed these hands caressing her cheeks.

“I know,” Tiki said with deliberate slowness, carefully picking her words. “that I am not _your_ Tiki – that is to say, I am not the Tiki that you once knew. I know that she and I are, strictly speaking, two different people. But Naga has spoken to me at length of my other self. Including her…more romantic tendencies.”

Lucina forced a wan smile. What had that other Tiki said? _It’s the end of the world, is it not? To deny oneself comfort in such dire times is to deny that very thing for which we are fighting_. Or, more plainly put, _why NOT?_

“I’m n-not sure I understand, milady.” Still, it was impossible to deny the strangeness of it all – this Tiki, the one before her, was identical – the same in mannerisms, in appearance, in language, in knowledge. The separation was a mere twenty-so years and an apocalypse away. This was not _her_ Tiki, true. But it was Tiki. And that’s something.

“I’m having…a particular issue. And from what Naga has told me, this is an issue you are particularly experienced with helping me with.”

Lucina felt her stomach drop. She had suspected, of course. No one else even knew, she thought. Perhaps Say’ri, but beyond her, the specifics of Tiki’s tendencies were largely unknown. She had been so conflicted on how to feel. She had even considered approaching Tiki on her own terms, but her inaction had led to her being summoned and thus her current predicament.

“Milady, I-“

Tiki ran her thumb along Lucina’s cheek and shook her head. “Please, dear. If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand. You need no excuses with me.”

Lucina shuddered as Tiki stroked her. She had missed her touch, true. And she had spent many lonely nights in the Ylissean wilderness aching for that touch.

“But-“ Lucina tried protesting, but her mouth failed her. “I…you…”

“I assure you, I take no issue with it. Though…” she tapped her foot lightly. “If you were to make a decision, I’d rather it sooner than later.”

Lucina gulped. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Tiki repeated.

“I’ll…I’ll do it.”

Tiki tilted her head down and pressed her lips against Lucina’s. Lucina saw stars.

Three years. It had been three years since she had tasted those lips, since she felt that tongue worming against her own, since she felt those fangs sinking into her flesh. It took all her strength not to leap to her feet, to grasp Tiki’s shoulders and throw her back into the bed and mount her.

Instead, she let Tiki take control. She kept their lips together, cautiously pressing a forked tongue against Lucina’s lips. She parted her lips in surrender, reveling as the rough reptilian tongue snaked into her mouth. Tiki – that is, _her_ Tiki – knew just what Lucina wanted. This Tiki was slower, more respectful, even gentle as she lapped at Lucina’s tongue. In response the princess pressed her own against Tiki’s, rubbing against the forked organ. She felt a familiar heat building in her abdomen. Pressure.

Unable to bear sitting still, Lucina grasped Tiki’s thighs and hauled herself up from her kneeling position to stand over Tiki. She pulled back, stifling a moan as Tiki’s long tongue dragged out of her mouth. She let a trail of spittle hang between them as Tiki pulled back, licking her lips. Lucina stared, watching the tongue running over her lips.

_Gods, did she want to throw her down onto the bed._

A soft touch startled her from her fantasy.

Tiki was grinning, gently running her fingers up the inside of Lucina’s thigh. Lucina shuddered and rested her hands on Tiki’s shoulders for support.

“A little excited?” Tiki teased, running a single, lithe finger between Lucina’s legs. Lucina let out a sharp gasp as Tiki’s finger caressed the tented fabric between her legs. Lucina twitched under her touch.

With a trembling hand, Lucina undid the clasp below Tiki’s shoulder, pushing her cloak off and exposing her upper torso. Lucina felt her gaze lingering unconsciously on Tiki’s chest – the deep V of her shirt, the soft, tan flesh. How she wanted to press her hands against her, to elicit those sounds she knew she was capable of making.

“You can, if you want to,” Tiki said, almost as if she were a mind-reader.

Lucina licked her lips. “M-milady, I-“

Tiki interrupted her by grasping one of Lucina’s hands and shoving it between her breasts. Lucina’s knees almost buckled underneath her. Tiki reached up and tugged the hem of her shirt down, exposing herself to Lucina’s touch.

Lucina responded in kind, grasping her breasts and kneading gently. Tiki let out a soft, startled moan.

Lucina took a step back instinctively, drawing her hands back to herself. “I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I-I-“

Tiki looked at her curiously. “Are you afraid?”

Lucina shook her head, fear and arousal mingling in her stomach uncomfortably. She was thankful her tunic more or less covered her midsection. “No, milady. It’s just…it’s been a long time.”

“Would you like to stop?”

Lucina shook her head.

“Would you like me to take charge?” Tiki offered. Lucina nodded and Tiki got to her feet, hastily untying the bright pink sash around her waist. She let the fabric fall to the floor and tugged her dress off next, baring herself to Lucina. She sat back on the bed and leaned back on her palms, evidently grateful for the freedom. Her golden wings flapped towards Lucina invitingly.

Lucina swallowed, hard. She stared at the woman before her.

Was woman the right word? Dragon, then. The bare, copper skin, glowing in the dim light. She was almost entirely naked now, the only clothing left her pink thigh-high stockings and accompanying garter and belt. She was, thankfully, wearing underwear, but even now Lucina could see the tented fabric and the moisture pooling at the tip.

She knelt before Tiki again, this time taking initiative and spreading Tiki’s legs. She grasped her underwear and slowly peeled it down, inch by inch. She had forgotten how Tiki smelled when she was in heat. The scent filled her nose, clouded her mind. Distantly, Lucina wondered if it truly was pheromones or if she just had a weakness for this sort of thing. The fabric caught and Lucina looked up into Tiki’s eyes.

Those sparkling emeralds looked down, soft and wanting. Tiki nodded almost imperceptibly.

Lucina tugged again, dragging Tiki’s underwear down again, freeing her. Her cock twitched in the open air and Tiki let slip a quiet gasp. Lucina reached gingerly to touch it, a soft finger caressing its length. It’s amazing she managed to keep something so big hidden in such a short dress. It was almost hot to the touch and Lucina grasped it softly. Her fingers barely connected on the other side.

Tiki gasped, this time unable to stifle it. She was shifting uncomfortably, obviously impatient. Her cock twitched in Lucina’s grip.

“P-please,” Tiki muttered softly. “Must you keep me in suspense?”

Lucina grinned. Now _this_ was the Tiki she had grown accustomed to. She began working her fist up and down the length of Tiki’s cock, delighting in the sounds it elicited. Tiki’s hips thrust instinctively and she whimpered.

Lucina lightly touched the tip, pressing a finger into the pooling precum. She playfully pressed the finger against her tongue and looked at Tiki. “How long has it been?” she asked.

Tiki muttered, her face flushing scarlet. Whether it was from the question or the predicament, Lucina wasn’t sure. “S…Several months.” Her cock twitched again.

Lucina nodded, resuming her massage. She sat up on her knees and wrapped her second hand around Tiki’s cock, working both hands up and down its length. “You must be pent up,” she said idly.

“Y-yes,” Tiki interrupted sharply, her hips grinding against the bed. “Oh, Naga, can you not cease with your games?”

Lucina smiled mischievously. “It’s no fun that way, is it?”

Tiki reached between her legs and grasped Lucina by her hair. She tugged her head down as she thrusted upwards, correctly guessing that Lucina would be too surprised to react properly. Tiki let out a moan as she thrust between Lucina’s lip and into her mouth.

Lucina choked and sputtered, pulling back in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Tiki said apologetically. “Too rough?”

Lucina shook her head, coughing. “J-just startled! Gods, I forgot how big you were.”

Tiki chuckled. “Nothing I can help, unfortunately.”

Lucina took her cock into her mouth slowly, parting her lips and slowly working down Tiki’s length. Her cock hit the back of her throat about halfway down the shaft and she let out a choked sound. Tiki let out a groan and Lucina opened her mouth wider, trying to push her in deeper. She felt Tiki’s cock slide down her throat and she closed her eyes.

If Tiki was this pent-up, getting her to cum would be relatively easy. Tiki twitched in her mouth and Lucina could feel cum trickling down her throat. She began to bob her head up and down, wrapping her lips tightly around the shaft and sucking.

Tiki groaned again and grasped Lucina’s head, tangling her fingers into her hair and tugging. Her hips thrust, matching the back-and-forth of Lucina’s head, working into a soft rhythm. Tiki moaned, feeling the pressure building up. She twitched again and Lucina gagged, coughing but remaining determined to keep her inside. She ran her tongue along Tiki’s shaft, lapping at her skin desperately. She wrapped both hands around the base of Tiki’s cock and massaged it as she moved her head up and down.

“L-Lucina,” Tiki muttered. “L-Lucina I’m g-going t-“ before she could finish her sentence she shuddered and clamped down on Lucina’s head, keeping her locked in place.

Lucina felt her cock twitch in her mouth, felt it spasm. She coughed as Tiki’s cum poured down her throat, filling her mouth and choking her nose with her scent. With each spasm of her thick cock, another flush of cum pumped down Lucina’s throat. Finally, Tiki let go with a gasp and pulled out.

Lucina coughed, drool and cum dribbling from her mouth and splattering her tunic. She swallowed and looked up at Tiki, dazed. She grinned.

Tiki blushed and gave a sheepish smile. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Lucina panted. “I…I missed this.” She blinked slowly, almost fluttering her eyes up at Tiki.

“Well,” Tiki said, reaching down to unfasten her garters. She snapped the belt loose and dropped her underwear to her ankles. “Is there anything _else_ you missed doing? I dare say you’ve earned it.”

Lucina pushed herself to her feet slowly. “I…”

Tiki took her hands. “Please. It’s the least I can do. Is there anything you and I…that is to say, the future me…”

Lucina blushed and tucked her face into her shoulder. Tiki chuckled.

“No reason to be embarrassed _now_ ,” she said, gesturing to her naked form. “Perhaps,” she leaned forward and hooked a finger under Lucina’s tunic. “Perhaps we ought even the playing field.”

Lucina unfastened her own cloak, letting it fall to the floor around her ankles as she quickly undressed, unbuckling her myriad belts holding her tunic secure. Tiki assisted, leaning forward and sticking her hands up Lucina’s tunic and hooking her fingers around the top of her leggings. She tugged them down to Lucina’s knees.

“What do we have here?” Tiki teased gently, pushing Lucina’s tunic up and exposing her crotch. “Still excited?” she lightly fingered Lucina’s black silk underwear. She pressed firmly against the tented fabric, wrapping her fingers around the barely-contained organ within. Lucina twitched as Tiki teased her, softly rubbing the tip of her cock through the silk fabric. Lucina could feel her precum pooling in her panties and blushed.

“Embarrassed?” Tiki chuckled, bending forward. She pressed a chaste kiss through the fabric against the tip of Lucina’s cock. Her lips lingered for a second and a tongue darted out to lick the wetness accumulating in the soft silk.

Lucina let out a soft gasp. She had stopped undressing, enthralled with Tiki’s movements. She watched Tiki as she moved, watched her lithe body. Her toned muscles, the dark tan skin, the beautiful splay of gold-feathered wings from her back. And inevitable her gaze wandered farther. Past Tiki’s beautiful green hair tumbling down her back, past her full, wet lips as she kissed Lucina’s stomach. Lucina stared at the curve of her breasts, the gentle peaks of her nipples, a twinge of jealousy budding in her chest. She rested one hand against her own breast, ostensibly to continue removing her gear but at the same time to fondle herself as she eyed Tiki’s body.

It had been years, after all. And it’s not just her breasts that Lucina was jealous of. She was just bigger, in all departments. Taller, broader, more…well-endowed. Lucina’s gaze lingered below Tiki’s waist. She was still hard as she kissed Lucina’s stomach.

She darted her tongue out and ran it along the waistband of Lucina’s underwear. Lucina watched the tongue, thick and serpentine, as it left behind a trail of drool. The feeling of that long forked organ wrapped around her cock…

Lucina dropped one hand to Tiki’s head and gently pushed her backwards. Tiki assented, giving a friendly flap of her wings as Lucina finished tugging her tights off.

“So you _do_ have something in mind?” Tiki flashed a toothy grin.

Lucina brought her hands below Tiki’s breasts and pushed them together, kneading the firm, tender flesh. Tiki let slip a low moan. Lucina inched forward slowly, until her tented underwear pressed against the curve of Tiki’s chest. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth, pressing her hard cock against Tiki’s breasts.

“You can use your words, you know,” Tiki teased, reaching out to snag Lucina’s panties. She tugged them down, freeing Lucina’s cock.

Lucina blushed. Even in her own time, she had never quite gotten a handle on the right things to say. And now, exposed before Tiki, she felt even _less_ like talking. To say she didn’t measure up to Tiki would have been generous. Her cheeks burned and she tried not to think about their differences as Tiki gently kissed her head. Her forked tongue slithered out and wrapped itself around Lucina’s cock and she shuddered.

Rather than go down on her, Tiki pulled back, using the momentum to tug Lucina against her. She took Lucina’s cock in one hand and pressed it between her breasts. Lucina blushed.

“Ask nicely,” Tiki said teasingly. She wrapped her hand tightly around Lucina’s cock and squeezed lightly.

Lucina let out an embarrassed whimper.

Tiki let go of Lucina and groped herself, taking a breast in each hand and pressing them together, enveloping Lucina’s cock in tan flesh. Lucina whimpered again and Tiki smirked.

“Ask nicely.”

“Y-you said I earned it,” Lucina said weakly, steadying herself on Tiki’s shoulders.

“So I did,” Tiki said kindly, repeating her motions with renewed vigor. She held her chest tightly as Lucina thrusted, keeping herself balanced by tightly gripping Tiki’s bare shoulders. Lucina let out a moan as she fucked her chest, her motions devolving from measured and repeated thrusts to what amounted to desperate flailing. Her moans grew in intensity and she rocked back and forth between Tiki’s breasts, now slick with precum.

“Mn…agh…hah…” Lucina mumbled almost incoherently as she moved, her desperate clawing motions driving her closer and closer to the brink she sought. “h…ha…hahh…”

“It’s okay,” Tiki said, her voice remarkably calm through her heavy breathing. “It’s…okay. Let it out.”

Lucina groaned and collapsed forward, letting out a moan as she came. For all her mental remarks on how pent-up Tiki had been, she was no different herself. How long had it been since she had done something like this?

She lurched forward and let out another soft moan as her cock twitched and spasmed, coating Tiki’s breasts with a glaze of cum. She wrapped her arms tightly around Tiki’s head, moaning and shuddering with each spasm and each spurt that splattered Tiki’s chest, neck, and chin. Lucina pulled back meekly, her cock trailing cum from Tiki’s chest as she did.

Tiki smiled, running a finger along her breasts and bringing a fingerful of cum to her mouth. Seemingly inspired, she leaned forward and took Lucina’s cock into her mouth.

Lucina let out a groan, her already-sensitive cock twitching as Tiki wrapped her long, thick tongue around her. Lucina could feel it all – the dexterity as Tiki explored her length, the rough, hot feeling of tongue against flesh. The forked tongue flicking across the head of her cock, lapping up cum as it spilled out into Tiki’s mouth. Even with such little stimulation Lucina came again, grunting and clutching onto Tiki’s head tightly. She moaned weakly.

“Again already?” Tiki teased as she extracted Lucina’s cock from her mouth. “That was fast.”

Lucina whimpered in response.

“Tired?” Tiki playfully kissed Lucina’s stomach again. “Think you can go another round?”

Lucina nodded.

Tiki stood up to her full height. She was nearly two full heads taller than Lucina, putting the young princess perfectly at breast-height, face to face with those mounds of cum-slick flesh. Almost instinctively Lucina cupped one breast and and sunk her teeth into the skin around Tiki’s nipple. Tiki gasped in surprise and swiped at Lucina, her hand tangling in Lucina’s dark blue hair. She clutched the back of Lucina’s head and pressed her against her breast.

Lucina’s moan was stifled by Tiki’s skin. She pressed her tongue against her nipple and began tracing light circles as she sucked.

“Mn….ah…” Tiki groaned, swaying against Lucina, pressing their bodies together.

Lucina could feel Tiki’s thick cock press against her stomach and she dropped her free hand to it, massaging it as she sucked Tiki’s breast. She could feel Tiki twitching under her touch.

Tiki pressed her lips against Lucina’s brow, kissing her deeply in a vain attempt to stifle her moans. With her hand not entangled in Lucina’s hair, she stroked Lucina’s cheek, then dropped her hand to her still-clothed breasts.

“I can’t…mng…hah…” Tiki’s voice was low and husky. “let you…hah…have all the fun,” she said at last, fumbling blindly at the straps of Lucina’s tunic. Lucina was latched on tightly. She sunk her teeth into Tiki’s nipple, delighted at the elicited moans.

“L…Luci,” Tiki breathed, “Lucina…”

Lucina let go, pulling back just enough for Tiki to grasp the bottom of her tunic and yank it up. Lucina assented, allowing Tiki to pull the tunic over her shoulders and drop it to the quickly-growing pile of discarded clothing. Even despite it all, Lucina felt her blush deepening. She almost impulsively pulled back from Tiki’s breast to cover her own with her folded arms.

Tiki laughed softly, gently batting her arms down. “No reason to be shy,” she said, running her hands along Lucina’s torso. Lucina couldn’t help but feel ever more inadequate. Her breasts were less than a handful.

Incredibly convenient when masquerading as a man, but at times like this she desperate pined for a little…more. She and Tiki lay down on the bed, Tiki’s sheer pink stockings the only article of clothing between the two of them. Lucina lay on her back, looking up at the majestic splendor of the naked angel before her.

Tiki’s wings flapped softly, sending a burst of warm air wafting over Lucina. She stared up at the woman straddling her. Not woman, dragon. And in this moment, angel. An angel with frustratingly large breasts and a frustratingly large cock, one that was currently resting between Lucina’s breasts.

She winced internally. She didn’t even have enough flesh there to _try_ returning the favor to Tiki. She settled for resting a hand on Tiki’s cock and stroking it, working her hand down its length.

Tiki leaned down and kissed her, firmly and deeply. On cue Lucina opened her mouth to receive Tiki’s tongue again. Tiki reached her free hand down and wrapped it around Lucina’s cock, and they moaned into each other’s mouths as they writhed together, each desperate for that building climax.

Finally Lucina broke the kiss, gasping for breath, aching, grinding her hips into Tiki and thrusting her cock against her. “I…” Lucina gasped. “I want you inside me,” her voice came between panting huffs.

Tiki didn’t need to be told twice. She dismounted from Lucina and tugged her up to her knees before turning her around. Lucina pressed her face into the pillow and spread her legs. She could feel Tiki settling into position behind her and looked back, trying her best to put on a sultry face. Tiki grasped her cock and rubbed it against Lucina’s ass.

“Please,” Lucina muttered, muffled into the pillow. She reached between her legs to touch herself as Tiki continued to stroke against her.

She could feel Tiki dribbling precum across her ass. The feel of that cock against her…gods had she missed it. “Fuh…fuck me…” she gasped.

Tiki pressed against her ass and Lucina felt herself mechanically pressing back, shifting slightly. She grunted as she felt Tiki’s tip pressing into her. She took a deep breath and bit the pillow. She had some experience with Tiki’s…generous attributes, after all. As her cock pushed inside Lucina she groaned.

She rocked back and forth in time with Tiki as she pressed deeper into her, groaning at the feel of her thick cock sliding into her ass. Lucina bit back a moan and reached down to touch herself, desperately tugging herself as Tiki fucked her.

“Mng…ah…ah…” Lucina grunted into the pillow. Behind her, she could hear Tiki moaning softly as she thrust, her desperate gasps timed to each push. In her peripheral vision, Lucina could see Tiki’s wings shuddering. With each push Tiki pressed in farther and Lucina groaned, pain and pleasure mingling with each strike. She tried to remember if she usually took Tiki’s full length but she couldn’t remember. Her brain was scrambled, lost in a haze of sweat and cum and a dick thrusting into her ass. Damn if she wouldn’t _try_.

“L…Lu…” Tiki breathed heavily, moaning and twitching. “Lucin…LucinAH! Ah…L…Luci…”

Their incoherent groans devolved in coherency as they grew in desperate intensity, a jumble of pleasured cries and half-hearted attempts at moaning the other’s name.

“Luci…nah…” Tiki gasped, clutching tight to her hips. “I’m…Lucina, I…”

Lucina nodded, expression permission and relieving Tiki of the burden of trying to finish her sentence.

Tiki’s thrusts reached a peak, their back-and-forth maxed out in speed as Tiki moaned, loudly, unable to even try to stifle herself. Lucina gasped with pleasure and rubbed herself, desperately hoping to sync up to Tiki’s motion.

“LuciAH!” Tiki gasped, lurching forward.

Lucina felt Tiki’s cock twitch and spasm inside her. She groaned as she felt the hot flush of cum pour into her, Tiki’s climax arriving mere moments before her own. Lucina collapsed forward onto the bed, her own cock twitching as she came.

Lucina let out a final gasp as Tiki pulled out, reveling in the feeling of her cum dripping down her ass and legs. She collapsed into a quivering pile on the now-stained bed, heaving.

Tiki curled up next to her, both of them heedless of the mess they created between them. Lucina rolled to face her, reaching out a gentle hand to caress her face. She smiled.

“I…I don’t even want to admit how much I missed this,” she admitted.

“I hope I have proved a…suitable replacement for the Tiki you once knew,” Tiki kissed her fingertips.

“Of course,” Lucina whispered. “I can only hope I helped with your…ahem…problem.”

Tiki nodded and curled in closer to her, draping a feathered wing across her. She closed her eyes. “Indeed you have.”

Lucina stroked her wing softly, humming contentedly. She gazed around the room, from their now-messy bed to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, to the shuttered windows and the ever dimming light as the day shifted to night. She sighed, running her fingers along the soft feathers.

“Lady Tiki?” she asked into the dimness.

The only response was soft breathing, and a nearly imperceptible snore.

“That’s just like you, isn’t it?” Lucina smiled and softly laughed to herself, curling up beneath Tiki’s wings and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Redacted] for a catchy name
> 
>  
> 
> ......I honestly don't know what you were expecting here.


End file.
